Abschied
by Bluefurryelf
Summary: Abschied war mein Beitrag zum 4. fanfictionWettbewerb Weihnachten 2005 auf Dreams & Potions.Ich belegte dort mit meiner Geschichte Platz 5!Mir gehört an der Geschichte außer der Handlung rein gar nichts!


**Abschied **

**1. Eine Begegnung nach 10 Jahren**

Hermine Granger schritt langsam den verschneiten Pfad entlang, der sie zu ihren Freunden führte. Ihre Freunde, Ron und Harry, gefallen im letzten Kampf gegen Voldemort. Tiefe Trauer umfasste ihr Herz bei dem Gedanken, dass sie als einzige noch übrig war vom goldenen Trio. Bittere Tränen rannen ihr langsam über die kalten, vom Wind geröteten Wangen herab und bildeten, am Kinn angekommen, kleine Eistropfen in perfekter Form.  
Als sie den kleinen Hügel vor den beiden Gräbern erreichte, verharrte sie. Sie war nicht alleine auf dem Friedhof nahe London. Niemand aus der Zaubererwelt wusste, wo die Helden des Endkampfes ihre letzte Ruhe gefunden hatten. Dies konnte nur einer der Friedhofsgärtner sein.  
Sie ging näher und betrachtete die fremde Person aufmerksam. Sie war hochgewachsen und verbarg ihre Statur unter einem dicken, bodenlangen schwarzen Wollmantel und die Haare unter einer schwarzen Wollmütze.  
Endlich hatte sie die Person, den Mann, erreicht.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir! Dürfte ich meinen Freuden die Ehre in Ruhe erweisen?"  
Ihre Stimme klang selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren auf einmal wie die der Elfjährigen, sie sie vor 17 Jahren einst gewesen war.  
„Natürlich!" Eine tiefe, wie flüssige Seide klingende Stimme sprach dieses eine Wort mit einer Präzision aus, die sie nur zu gut kannte. Snape? Hier? Am Todestag von Ron und Harry und an deren Grab?  
Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und hielt ihn schützend vor sich.  
„Wie können Sie es wagen, hier aufzukreuzen! Warum?"  
Severus Snape, ehemaliger Lehrer für Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste wandte sich ihr langsam zu. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine dünnen Lippen und ein seltsames Leuchten lag in seinen sonst unbeweglichen schwarzen Augen.  
„Ich glaube, dass jeder das Recht hat, den Toten die Ehre an ihrem Todestag zu erweisen. Auch ich. Miss Granger, nehmen Sie den Stab weg, bitte. Ich bin unbewaffnet und wir befinden uns hier auf einem Friedhof. Mit dunklen Herrschern und deren Vorlieben habe ich nichts gemein."  
„Und doch haben Sie sich Ihm angeschlossen!"  
„Und doch habe ich mich Ihm angeschlossen! In der Tat. Aber ich habe ebenso die Seiten gewechselt. Das wissen Sie, Miss Granger!"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich weiß nur, dass Sie Dumbledore ermordet haben! Wo waren Sie beim Endkampf? Wo? Wenn Sie die Seiten gewechselt hätte, wie Sie es behaupten, dann könnten meine Freunde heute noch leben!" Der Zauberstab in ihrer Hand bebte leicht.  
„Ich war dort! Ich habe Seite an Seite mit Ihren Freunden gekämpft! Ich habe die beiden geschützt mit meiner Magie! Der Kampf wäre sonst viel schneller ausgegangen - aber nicht zu unseren Gunsten!" Er streckte die rechte Hand aus und umschloss vorsichtig ihre Stabhand. Sachte drückte er diese nach unten.  
„Ich will Ihnen nichts Böses. Nur Reden - wenn Sie zuhören wollen. Vielleicht habe ich ein oder zwei Antworten für Sie parat, was den Tod Ihrer Freunde anbelangt. Aber wir sollten einen gastfreundlicheren Ort als diesen hier aufsuchen. Ich bin bereits schuld am Tod von Albus, ich will nicht noch schuld an dem Ihrigen sein!"  
Severus nahm ihr den Stab aus der Hand und steckte ihn in ihre Manteltasche. Dann legte er ihre rechte Hand in seine Armbeuge und führte sie von den Gräbern und dem Friedhof fort.

**2. Zurückgeblieben**

„Wo sind wir hier?" Angespannt nahm Hermine ihre neue Umgebung in Augenschein. Es war eine kleine Wohnung bestehend aus zwei kleinen Zimmern, einer winzigen Küche und einem noch winzigeren Badezimmer.  
„Nun, Hogwarts nicht. Auch nicht das Savoy. Nun, wir befinden uns immer noch in Muggellondon und das hier ist meine bescheidene Bleibe."  
Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sie mit ihren Augen rollte.  
„Paddington. Gleich um die Ecke ist die nächste U-Bahn-Station. Falls Sie so schnell wie möglich weg wollen."  
„Was machen wir hier?"  
Jetzt war es an ihm, mit den Augen zu rollen. Ihre Frage erst einmal ignorierend begab er sich in seine Küche und setzte Wasser für Tee auf.  
„Sie trinken Ihren Tee immer noch ohne alles, oder? Ich glaube mich an das letzte Treffen im Hauptquartier zu erinnern, wo dies der Fall war."  
Hermine hatte angefangen, die Zimmer zu durchwandern und stand mitten in seinem Schlafzimmer mit einem altersschwachen Doppelbett komplett bedeckt mit einem zerschlissenen dunkelroten Überwurf mit ehemals goldenen Rosenstickereien darauf, einer Schrankwand, welche die gesamte Zimmerbreite einnahm und seine gesamten Bücher enthielt. Sie gab einen zustimmenden Ton von sich und nahm den Einblick in sein Wohnzimmer in Angriff. Beim Betreten zog sie erstaunt die Luft ein.  
Das Wohnzimmer enthielt 2 kleine, dunkelbraune Ledersofa und einen gemütlich aussehenden Ledersessel. Dazwischen stand ein schwächlich wirkender Holztisch, dessen Platte sich durchbog aufgrund der Büchermenge, welche auf ihm abgelegt war.  
An der einen Seite war eine große Fensterfront, von welcher man den gesamten Stadtteil aus überblicken konnte. An der anderen Wand befanden sich rechst und links jeweils einzelne Regale. Jedes davon enthielt dutzende gerahmter Photos.  
Sie trat näher heran.  
Die Bilder bewegten sich. Es waren Zauberbilder und sie erkannte die Personen auf den Bildern.  
Harry, Ron, Professor Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Professor McGonagall, Nymphodora Tonks, die Weasley-Zwillinge Fred und George und unzählige mehr. Von fielen kannte sie die Namen nicht einmal. An einem Ehrenplatz entdeckte sie aber die Bilder von James und Lily Potter.  
„Es sind die Opfer des Krieges, Miss Granger."  
Snape war leise hinter ihr erschienen. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, wie er den Raum betreten, den Tisch geräumt und gedeckt hatte und wie er sie danach beobachtet hatte.  
„Tee und etwas Gebäck." Er schenkte ihr ein und setzte sich danach, seine Tasse in den Händen haltend.  
„Es sind die Bilder derjenige, die ich nicht habe retten können. So viele Freunde. Ja, Miss Granger! Es waren für mich Freunde. Für Freunde kämpft man und für Freunde geht man auch in den Tod! Ich hätte es getan. Und doch sitze ich heute hier - an ihrer Stelle!" Sein Blick richtete sich von den Bildern auf seine Tasse.  
„Wissen Sie welcher Tag heute ist, Miss Granger?" Seine Stimme war so leise, dass sie ihn kaum verstand.  
„Ihr Todestag und das Ende des Krieges."  
Er schnaubte.  
„Wären wir noch in Hogwarts, so müsste ich Ihnen 5 Punkte abziehen! Schauen Sie auf den Kalender, Miss Granger und antworten Sie noch einmal!"  
Er deutete mit einer Hand zu einem Adventskalender, der sorgsam an der Seite eines der Regale befestigt war.  
Alle Türen waren geöffnet - bis auf die letzte, große Tür.  
Langsam dämmerte in ihr die Erkenntnis. Es war nicht nur der Tag, an dem ihre Freunde gestorben waren. Auch wenn dies immer so sein würde, so war heute auch ein Tag der Besinnung, ein Tag der Freude.  
„Weihnachten, Sir." Hermine hauchte ihre Antwort mit einer ebenso leisen, wie tonlosen Stimme.  
„Wann haben Sie das letzte Mal diesen Tag richtig begangen?"  
Sie sah ihn überrascht an. Wusste sie doch, dass Snape Weihnachten hasste. In der Schule hatten die Schüler ihn immer als den Grinch bezeichnet.  
„Vor…"  
„11 Jahren, oder?" Er beendete ihren Satz für sie und nahm ihre Tasse aus ihren nun mehr zitternden Händen.  
„Die Schuld am Tod der anderen bei sich als Überlebenden zu suchen, ist keine besonders schöne Zukunftsaussicht, Hermine! Glauben Sie mir ich habe reichlich Erfahrungen darin sammeln können. Das Geschäft der Schuldzuweisung betreibe ich seit mehr als 30 Jahren! Und es bringt nichts - außer noch mehr Selbstvorwürfen! Wachen Sie auf, bevor es zu spät ist."  
Eindringlich sah er in ihre haselnussbraunen Augen.  
„Wachen Sie auf, bevor Sie werden wie ich! Dann gibt es keine Ruhe und keinen Frieden mehr für Ihre Seele! Bitte!"  
Sie starrte ihn erschüttert an. Wie hatte er dies erkannt? Im nächsten Augenblick schalt sie sich selbst. Natürlich wusste er, wie es war. Er hatte all dies am eigenen Leib verspürt und all die Emotionen selbst erfahren.  
„Fangen Sie wieder an, zu leben. Ihren Freunden tun Sie mit Ihrer Trauer keinen Gefallen. Ich habe Potter und Weasley nie wirklich gemocht, aber ich weiß auch, dass sie keine Kinder von Traurigkeit waren. Genießen Sie ihr Leben in vollen Zügen! Dafür haben Sie alle schließlich gekämpft! Es ging um ein Leben in Freiheit, ohne Angst vor Verfolgung. Lassen Sie sich daher nicht von den Schatten der Vergangenheit einholen."  
Severus stand auf und ging zu dem Adventskalender. Vorsichtig, um den Kalender nicht herab zu reißen, öffnete er die Tür des 24. Dezembers.  
Wortlos gab er ihr das kleine Stück Schokolade.  
Sie betrachtete mit Staunen den kleinen, pausbäckigen Engel, der eine Trompete blies. Dann blickte sie auf und ihre Augen trafen sich erneut. Hermine sah tiefe Empfindungen in den einst als tot erachteten Augen dieses in der Zaubererwelt immer noch als Todesser und Mörder gesuchten Mannes. Tränen traten in ihre und sie begann zu schluchzen.  
„Ich war auch dort, Sir. Obwohl Professor McGonagall und Harry es verboten hatten. Ich wollte einfach nur helfen. Und doch war ich so absolut hilflos. Harry und Ron hatten es nicht geschafft. Sie waren schon tot als er endlich fiel. Ich habe die zwei regungslos auf dem Boden liegend gesehen. Er stand über ihnen und lachte." Sie zitterte nun am ganzen Leib. Sachte nahm er sie in die Arme und drückte sie an sich.  
„Sie waren es, oder?"  
Sie spürte sein leichtes Nicken gegen ihre Wange.

Lange saßen die zwei letzten überlebenden Zeugen des finalen Kampfes eng aneinander geschmiegt und sich gegenseitig Trost spendend.  
In der Ferne schlug Big Ben schließlich Mitternacht.  
„Sie sollten besser gehen, Hermine! Beginnen Sie Ihr neues Leben. Besuchen Sie Ginny und die anderen. Sie warten auf Sie, dass weiß ich. Verkriechen Sie sich nicht länger. Versprechen Sie mir das, Hermine!"  
Sie nickte.  
„Ich verspreche es Ihnen, Severus!"  
Sie drehte sich in der Tür noch einmal um.  
„Was wird mit Ihnen?"  
Er lächelte ihr zu.  
„Machen Sie sich keine Sorge. Ich habe meinen Weg gefunden! Leben Sie Ihr Leben!"  
Mit diesen Worten schloss er sanft hinter ihr die Tür.

**3. Epilog**

Jedes Jahr besuchte Hermine an Weihnachten die Gräber von Harry Potter und Ron Weasley. Und jedes Jahr legte sie seit nun mehr 10 Jahren auf ein drittes Grab Blumen.  
Zaghaft berührte sie den schlichten Stein.  
Er hatte in der Tat seinen Weg gefunden. Sein Weg hatte ihn zu ihr an diesem Weihnachtsabend vor 10 Jahren geführt. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich ihm so nahe gefühlt, wie in der Nacht. Befreit hatte sie das erste Mal seit Jahren wieder durchgeschlafen. Sie war entspannt und ausgeruht nach dieser ersten ruhigen Nacht.  
Umso härter Traf sie der Schock, als sie ein paar Tage später einen kurzen Artikel in der Tageszeitung entdeckte:

_Selbstmord an Heiligabend.  
Am gestrigen Tag wurde vom Vermieter des 47 jährigen S. dessen Leiche in seiner Wohnung aufgefunden. Die Polizei geht von Selbstmord aus. Der Tote hatte sich die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten. Er hinterließ einen Abschiedsbrief, in welchem er um Vergebung für seine Taten bat. Unterschrieben soll der Brief zum einen mit dem Namen des Toten gewesen sein, zum anderen mit dem Zusatz „Ich habe meinen Weg gefunden!"_

Nun hatte sie einen weiteren Menschen verloren. Jemand, dem sie alle ihr Leben und ihre Freiheit verdankten und es ihm nie würden danken können.

Sie drückte sachte ihre Lippen gegen den eiskalten Stein und strich den Schnee von der Inschrift.

_Severus Snape  
9. Januar 1960 - † 24. Dezember 2007  
Der Menschlichkeit in Ihrem Herzen verdanken wir unser Leben.  
Möge Ihr Weg Sie an Ihr Ziel gebracht haben!_

Langsam richtete sie sich auf und schritt den Hügel über verschneiten Pfad herab. Herab zu den Lichtern der Stadt und dem dahinter liegenden Leben.

**AN:**  
Ich habe mich bewusst für dieses Ende entschieden. Normalerweise bin ich ein Vertreter von Happy Ends und irgendwie ist auch dies eines - wenn auch ein zugegebenermaßen sehr trauriges. Er hat seinen Frieden schlussendlich gefunden.

Auch bin ich mir bewusst, dass diese Geschichte ein sehr ernstes Thema zum Ende hin besitzt. Selbstmord - gerade in der Weihnachtszeit - wird dort statistisch gesehen am häufigsten begangen.  
Und in den seltensten Fällen sind es allein stehende Menschen.  
Während meiner Schulzeit habe ich es selbst erfahren, wie ein Mitschüler sich an Heiligabend im Hause seiner Eltern getötet hat. Es war eine Erfahrung, die mich - unreligiös wie ich bin - doch zutiefst mitgenommen und bewegt hat.  
Es gab hier aber keinen Abschiedsbrief, keine im Nachhinein als Hinweise gedeutete Begebenheiten vorher - nichts, rein gar nichts hatte bei ihm darauf hingewiesen, dass er eine derartigen Schritt gehen würde.

AN:  
Ich urteile nicht über Selbstmörder. Ich sage nicht, dass es richtig oder falsch ist, was sie tun.  
Ich sage nur, dass sie ihre Gründe haben und für sich selbst in ihrer Situation keinen Ausweg mehr für sich selbst sehen. Ob sie vorher vielleicht hätten erkennen können, dass es helfen kann, sich jemandem anzuvertrauen? Ich weiß es nicht!  
Auch dies ist eine Frage, deren Beantwortung mir nicht zusteht.

Das Einzige, was ich sagen kann ist, wenn jemand sich in einer derart trostlosen und scheinbar ausweglosen Situation seinem Empfinden nach befinden sollte, wendet doch noch den letzten Rest Mut auf und wendet euch an jemanden. Irgendwo ist immer ein anderer Mensch, der helfen will und kann. Gebt nicht auf.  
Es gibt immer jemanden, den ihr zurücklassen werdet. Irgendwer sorgt sich immer um euch.


End file.
